Branco Banco
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Entretanto, no aguaceiro seguinte, ali estavam ambos - molhados e sozinhos e juntos. SasuSaku.


Feito em resposta ao Desafio **A Chuva**, por _Izabela_Chan_, do _Nyah!_

****

**Sumário: **Entretanto, no aguaceiro seguinte, ali estavam ambos - molhados e sozinhos e juntos.

**Capítulo: 1/1  
Status: 1/1  
Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**-**

**Branco Banco**

**-**

_by L. Ganoza._

* * *

Sua mãe sempre dizia para manter a janela fechada durante a chuva. Entretanto, quando os pingos começavam a correr, desesperados, em direção ao chão, o ar frio e o céu escuro, ela apurava-se em frente à janela, os braços cruzados sobre o beiral e a vista na praça em frente.

Tratava de cobrir a entrada da chuva com o próprio corpo, fazendo questão de molhar-se lentamente. Os fios róseos de cabelo grudando em sua face, a vista dos olhos verdes quase turvada pela água, porém jamais deixava de observar a figura à baixo.

Ali, sentado em um dos bancos, jazia _alguém_. Não sabia muito bem quem era. Pelas roupas e pelo cabelo, sabia que possuía um cromossomo Y, sabia que toda vez que chovesse o encontraria sentado no mesmo banco, mas seus conhecimentos sobre ele paravam aí.

Acomodou-se à beira da janela, afastando o braço da corredeira de metal que a machucava. Bufou considerando que todas as vezes que tomara chuva desta forma acabara doente. Seus olhos fixaram no homem ponderando se ele ficava doente também.

-

Os passos eram pequenos. Não acreditava na teoria das pessoas de que quanto antes saias da chuva, menos te molhavas. Caminhava calmamente, quase com cuidado para garantir que seus pés estivessem sempre sob o guarda-chuva. Para alguém que ficava horas sentido a água lavar-lhe o rosto à janela, ela certamente não gostava de se molhar.

Parou em frente ao seu prédio, os olhos correndo por entre os pingos em busca de seu colega de horas de chuva. E lá estava ele, sentado placidamente sobre o branco banco. Observou-o por alguns instantes. O cabelo escuro e pegado ao rosto, a pele pálida e fria ao olhar, as roupas pesadas, os olhos tão escuros quanto o céu em meio a uma tempestade.

Pausou quando percebera um pequeno engano. Conseguia ver tão bem os seus olhos por um simples detalhe que a pegara desprevenida: ele a fitava. Os dois orbes ônix que lhe garantiam a visão não desgrudavam dela.

Deu um passo hesitante para trás antes de virar-se, indo em direção ao elevador.

Não prestava muita atenção aos cumprimentos da sua mãe, que balbuciava algo sobre tortas de banana e chuva. Não se molhara na vinda para casa, assegurou-se. Pôs o guarda-chuva a secar e voltou-se à sua janela. Abriu-a e debruçou-se, os olhos pousando automaticamente em seu acompanhante de chuvas.

Mas algo não parecia certo quando observou a face dele voltada em direção ao seu prédio, como se a enxergasse perfeitamente, como se a instigasse.

- Querida? – perguntou sua mãe, pelo que parecia ser a enésima vez, chegando à porta do quarto. Já que estás vestida – começou – poderias comprar canela em pó? A nossa acabou – pediu sem realmente esperar uma resposta, já caminhando em direção à cozinha.

A jovem pegou sua bolsa e o guarda-chuva, quase sem prestar atenção em ação alguma. Desceu os andares que separavam seu apartamento da rua e parou na fachada do prédio, os olhos já mergulhados nas poças negras à frente.

Deu o primeiro passo em direção a ele, um passo hesitante e incerto, mas deu-o. Seguiu, então, a caminhada sem pestanejar, disposta a passar por ele como se nada houvesse acontecido, ignorando sua habitual calma.

- Não deverias ter medo da chuva – veio a voz forte.

Ela parou, olhando sobre os ombros em tempo de vê-lo afastar a vista dos arbustos em frente para pousá-la nela.

Ele poderia ter repetido, pensando que ela não escutara, poderia ter desviado o olhar. Entretanto, ele permaneceu ali, estóico.

Ela, porém, rendeu-se. Piscou uma, duas vezes e foi-se, deixando-o para trás. Quando voltara, o céu ainda era cinzento e fúnebre, mas não mais chovia.

-

Demorara, de fato, para voltar a chover. Não obstante, quando acontecera, ali encontrava-se ele, sob o banco branco, sob as gotas suicidas.

- Mãe, eu posso... – começou, arrependendo-se do feito. Passou a língua sobre os lábios e continuou: Posso tomar um banho de chuva?

Sua mãe observou-a de forma curiosa, antes de rir.

- A janela do teu quarto está fechada? – inquiriu.

Ela não vocalizou a resposta, apenas anuiu com a cabeça.

- Só não reclama depois, quando ficares doente – respondeu, um meio sorriso atravessando seu rosto.

A jovem, então, desceu. Não afoita ou irrequieta, tratava de manter-se calma enquanto guiava seus passos em direção ao banco branco, parando em frente a ele.

Os olhos escuros afastaram-se do ponto de observação preferido dele para pousarem sobre os dela.

Ela lambeu novamente os lábios, as mãos correndo nervosas sobre o tecido aguado enquanto dispunha-se a sentar no espaço vago.

Queria dizer que estava confortável, que a presença dele a acalmava, mas não era assim. O ser ao lado a deixava irrequieta e descer em direção a um estranho fora um descuido.

Entretanto, ali ficaram ambos – molhados e sozinhos e juntos.

Os pingos correndo, desesperados, em direção ao chão, o ar frio, o céu escuro, os dois observando algo que ali não estava.

Quando a chuva parara, eles não se despediram. Partiram cada qual para sua direção, sem palavras trocadas ou reconhecimentos feitos; sem olhares ou hesitações.

Entretanto, no aguaceiro seguinte, ali estavam ambos - molhados e sozinhos e juntos.

Queria dizer que a inquietação que sentia era a forma como o coração dela pulava quando perto dele. Mas não o era. Queria dizer que sentavam cada vez mais perto por estarem confortáveis um com o outro. Mas não o era.

Temia ele em algum nível, sabia. Sentavam-se próximos pelo calor, sabia.

Entretanto, a cada suicídio coletivo de água, ali estavam ambos – molhados e sozinhos e juntos.

Ela não sabia dizer há quanto tempo o faziam assim. Também não sabia por quanto tempo o fariam.

Sabia, entretanto, que havia sol no céu e que, ainda assim, ele estava ali, sentado no banco branco.

Quando deu o primeiro passo em direção a ele, não hesitou. Sentou-se no espaço vago, enquanto encaravam nenhum ponto específico.

- Eu tinha medo do sol.

Ninguém soube quem falara, mas os lábios dela titubearam por alguns segundos antes que ela pudesse vocalizar:

- Sakura.

Ele a fitou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a observar os arbustos.

- Sasuke.

Queria dizer que sentia como se o conhecesse. Mas não o era. Queria dizer que tudo estaria bem. Mas não o era.

Eram estranhos e um relacionamento não nascia tão facilmente.

Entretanto, o sol brilhante e o céu azul, ali estavam ambos – secos e sozinhos e juntos.

-

Fim.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu descobri que realmente gosto de desafios. Não me entendam mal, não é como se eu fosse sair por aí fazendo desafios aleatoriamente, mas eu definitivamente gosto da idéia de escrever algo porque alguém me pediu. Talvez me faça sentir mais útil, huh? Aliás, se eu fosse tão viciada em desafios, eu certamente faria os maravilhosos **desafios** propostos pela comunidade do **orkut Akatsuki dos Fanfictions**, composta por Betas capazes e divertidas! (propaganda, propaganda, propaganda! - cof!)

Ok, vamos propôr algo. Se alguém estiver interessado, me peça uma estória. Simples assim. Vamos aproveitar que eu estou de férias, não?

Oh, mais algo. Eu sei que a estória não foi exatamente o que a Izabela pediu, mas eu não consigo escrever um clichê. Eu pego os clichês e os transformo em algo anormal, é natural e aleatório.

Bem, see ya.


End file.
